


Who He Was

by zainykookiemonster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainykookiemonster/pseuds/zainykookiemonster
Summary: Last spring, Adrien Agreste died.After three months of investigation, the police decided that it was a hopeless search and the case was closed.The students of Francois Dupont Collège & Lycee are left to pick up what the young Agreste left behind the following school year.During the last days of sophomore year, the friends of Adrien Agreste collected themselves and moved on. The blonde’s sunshine aura leaves a permanent mark in their hearts.Junior year, Felix Graham de Vanily-Agreste comes to school and reopens the scarred past of the school. It’s about time the mystery is solved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Who He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Pkay so, I've changed my mind about this book. It's gonna be a one-shot! Yay! i just can't write a whole story and I really love how this work ends up if it's written as a one-shot. So, yeah.

Marinette took a seat at her group's lunch table and heaved a sigh, “First day of junior year!” she exclaimed tiredly, “Anyone have any plans for the year?”

Chloe shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich, “Come on, M, we’re not like you or Rose. The rest of us just go with the flow.”

“Says you, Chlo,” Kim said, rolling into the seat beside her, “At least you have a future planned. The only steady thing I have in my life is Ondine.”

“Hey!” Max cried incredulously, light shoving Kim, “And for your information, _I_ do have something planned. This summer I took an online course hosted by Harvard. I’m sure it’d add to my resume. All I need now is to pass with flying colors in every field of academics.”

Alya and Nino came up to the table and took the seats next to Marinette.

“Did you guys hear?” Alya cried as she placed down her tray, “There’s a new kid at school!”

“Yeah, and?” Ivan asked, “We get new kids every year.”

“He’s right,” Juleka mumbled, “It’s nothing new?”

Alya rolled her eyes, “No, this is different!” she hesitated a little before speaking, “You guys remember Adrien, right.”

Everyone’s face turned solemn as Nathaniel whispered, “How could we forget?”

All eyes fell on Alya, then shifted to Marinette.

Before Adrien’s death, Marinette and Adrien were together. The ‘power couple’ of the school. Everyone expected them to stay solid even after college and take on _Gabriel_ , Adrien’s father's fashion company, together. Adrien would lead the business side and Marinette fashion.

Adrien’s unfortunate passing affected everyone at school, he was a popular kid, but it hurt Marinette the most. It also didn’t help that many people had suspected Marinette to be the one who killed him.

“You guys,” the noirette spoke softly, “It’s okay. I’m over it now.” Of course, no one believed her, but they let it slide.

“Um, anyway,” Alya was about to continue but a voice stopped her.

“And this table is where your brother's friends sit.” Luka’s voice announced. He turned over to the members and stood aside to help them better see the new kid.

“Hey, guys!” Luka laughed awkwardly, “This is Felix, Adrien’s twin brother.”

Everyone stared at Felix Agreste in awe. Other than his emerald eyes, golden hair, and overall appearance, Felix was nothing like Adrien.

Whereas Adrien used to wear jeans, and generally white shirts with sneakers, Felix wore black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. 

“Hi, uh, Felix. Do you have your schedule yet?” Nino asked, scratching the back of his neck. It was a habit he’d picked up from Adrien. They used to be best friends, Nino was the one who helped him come out of his shell.

Felix nodded, his face a stern mask, “I’ve got calculus next.”

“Calculus?” Alix asked incredulously, “That’s a Senior AP Class? Are you sure it’s not pre-calc?”

“Nope,” Felix smirked, “I’m advanced in mathematics, physics, literature, and business management.”

Max’s jaw dropped before he closed his mouth and smiled widely, “That’s great! It’s nice to know someone who loves studying as much as I do!”

“I don’t,” he quipped, “I’m just smart.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “You’re also self-absorbed.”

Felix turned to Chloe and gave her a lopsided grin, “Oh, come on, Chlo. I remember how you were as a toddler,” he shook his head, “And people thought you were bad in collège.” 

The blonde girl's face turned a bright red, “It appears that Adien’s death didn’t affect you, huh?”

Felix’s eyes turned dark as he glared dagger at her, “My brother’s death was unfortunate and left a large imprint of the Agreste’s and Graham de Vanily’s. Not that you would understand the meaning of family.”

Chloe scowled before getting up from her seat and leaving.

“Wow, way to go, Felix,” Kim scowled, following his friend to call her back.

Felix was about to leave until Marinette grabbed his wrist. He turned to meet her icy eyes, “What?”

“Don’t,” Marinette threatened, “Ever hurt my friends. You think you’re so much better than everyone? Just wait and you’ll see how wrong you are. I don’t understand what Ariend saw in you,” she scoffed, “I’m giving you a chance, only because Adrien would have wanted me to.”

Felix’s eyes widened at her ferocity. She missed Adrien? But… isn’t she the one who killed him?

“What do you mean, Adrien would have wanted you to?”

She blinked twice, “Excuse me?”

“What did you mean by Adrien would have wanted you too? Didn’t yo-”

“No!” She cried, letting go of him and stepping back, “I would never!”

“But the eviden-”

“I would _never,”_ She growled, “I _loved_ him.”

He stared into her eyes and balled his fists, “Marinette, you were the last person to have seen him. Your DNA was found on him, your bracelet was found by the knife with the clasp broken. The bracelet that _he_ gifted you.” 

She stepped up to him and brought her face closer to his, “Listen to me now and listen clearly, I won’t be repeating this. I loved Adrien. I’d loved him ever since he gave me his umbrella that day. I had our wedding planned out down to the color of frosting that would be on our wedding cake. I was ready to live my life with him. I would _never_ kill the man I love.”

“Love?” he raised a brow, “Haven’t you moved on?”

He could tell he’d hit a nerve with that.

“I love him, and I will never stop. Happy?” She bit her lip as though she wanted to say. Taking a step back, she grabbed her bag from the lunch table and looked back at him, “If you insinuate that I would have given my heart to anyone else again, I won’t stop Chloe from ripping you apart.”

She spun on her heel and walked away from him.

The others gave him a look that was a mix of pity, sympathy, and annoyance. 

He sighed and turned away but stopped when Luka placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen,” The older boy said calmly, “I know you want to find who killed your brother, but being hostile towards your friends isn’t the way to go about this.”

“I thought it was her,” Felix whispered, “I thought I’d find answers here, but I’m not sure anymore.”

“Do you still think it was Marinette?” Luka turned Felix so they faced one-another head-on.

Felix lowered his eyes and shook his head out of frustration, “I don’t know. She claims she still loves Adrien, but the _evidence.”_

“We’ll figure it out, okay?” Luka nodded his head and stepped back, “We’ll avenge your brother, Adrien.”

“Right,” he ran his hands through his hair, “We find who killed Felix, and we find the answers to our questions.”

Adrien waved at Luka before walking off towards his class. It appears he’ll be living under the guise of Felix for much longer than he’d thought.


End file.
